A secret base on the beach
by mon-amourr
Summary: It was over. Lance was done with it. He will know what Silver was hiding! Both can be OOC


All from the beginning saw Lance that Silver never showed more of his body than was necessary. He never swam with other people or wore t-shirts, shorts or anything that showed of the body underneath it. It was always the long sleeved jacket, the long jeans and the boots. It didn't matter how hot it was, Silver was always dressed the same.

Even when Silver and Lance were alone, he never showed more than necessary. They hadn't make love yet and Lance really wanted that. He wanted to see the body underneath it, he wanted to suck the younger male off and more, but instead of that was that he got sucked off by a very experienced Silver. That worried him for one and two since when became he de uke? The dragon master knew that silver was worried about something, but he didn't know what. Lance once asked why Silver wore so much, but that ended not well. It ended with a yelling redhead and eventually he ran away.

One day the Champion was done with it and decided to challenge the younger one. He would set his plan in action when they were on the beach. And finally a month later, as it was like 41°C outside and 38°C inside, he decided that it was time. He packed some things from the chambers upstairs and then walked downstairs.

He walked to Silver, who laid on the couch and practically did nothing and stood above him."It is hot isn't? Come with me to the beach? I don't take no for an answer. I already packed the things so we can go now." Said Lance with a tone that didn't give Silver much choice. When he looked back to Silver he saw that the younger male glared at him and didn't do anything. So he tried another way. He went on his haunches by Silver and whispered seductively in his ear. "Hey Silver, why don't you come to the beach with me? Are you scared or something?" That immediately got a reaction out of the trainer as he stood up and crossed his arms while saying "No I am not scared! Come on let's go then." He then stomped outside and waited for Lance.

Lance chuckled while walking outside and get his Dragonite out of his Pokéball. They both sat on Dragonite and together they flew to Olivine City. There was a place, quite hidden behind the rocks where he and Silver won't be interrupted. They where there in fifteen minutes and Lance showed him the deserted place. It was a nice quiet place. No people around and if you looked behind you, then you saw a Secret Base from someone. The place had a nice view, you could see the water Pokémon play and without a reason, a small smile came on the younger redhead's face. Lance set all the things and sat then nice in his swimming shorts, with no shirt on. Silver looked at the nice body of the Champion. He saw scars and questioned why it didn't bother Lance. He then new that he was thinking about a guy with a hero complex and because of some reason, that explained everything to him. He sat on a long towel that Lance lied down for him.

"Silver? Is it not time for you to trust me enough?"asked Lance. "What are you talking about, I trust you more enough." Said Silver while standing up. "Then why don't you take a swim with me? I packed your swimming trunks… Oh wait I bought them because you didn't had any." Lance said with false innocence. He saw that the silver eyed male took a few steps back and then respond. "How do you know my size?" "Well you are a heave sleeper and I took them from your normal pants, you know when you sleep in your sleeping pants they lie around. So I looked for the size and bought them a few days ago." Lance said with still the innocent voice. "I won't put them on. I don't like swimming." Silver said while he tried to take a few steps back.

Okay now Lance thought it was over. He didn't had enough patience. He grabbed the younger male and pulled him on his lap. He pulled on the zipper of the fiery redhead's vest and then tried to take it off. Silver tried to fight against it, but Lance was older, stronger and he took a hold of Silver, who now sat in only a long sleeved shirt. He talked in the boy's ear and said that it was for the best. With another few sweet nothings that hopefully calmed Silver down. He then took hold of Silver's shirt and saw the awareness in the silver eyes. With one fluid movement he pulled the shirt off and then let out a small gasp out of surprise. Silver who took the gasp one of disgust tried pick up his shirt and vest. Lance saw his mistake and again grabbed Silver. This time he lay down the boy on a towel. He then took a look on the boy's body.

Silver's body was full of scars. Some different from him, others that looked like his scars. Some scars looked like whip marks and others looked like bite marks. He never knew that Silver saw or felt so much pain. He saw at the face of his younger lover that he was afraid that Lance would be disgust by him and Lance would gladly show him how wrong he was. The Champion was sure that only he would see Silver like this and no one else would touch him. He kissed Silver's jugular and slowly moved to his collarbone. There was the first scar and Lance kissed and licked it, like he was fragile. This scar looked like a bite mark and Lance licked the mark and then moved down to a nipple. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it, until it was hard.

He then moved to the left to one scar on his chest. This scar resembled one of Lance his scars. Like he was attacked with a Dragonclaw. He licked the three cuts and slowly moved to his left nipple. He licked and sucked there until that one also went stiff. He heard that the younger one took pleasure out of this and was happy that he was the one who gave it. He moved to the left side where was a straight line as if something it him there. Probably a whip and he licked an kissed the mark. Silver took a sharp breath when Lance sucked on it. Lance knew at the sounds of Silver, that nobody had touched his body. The Dragon master was glad to know that he was the only one, who gave Silver this pleasure. He nibbled on the scar and then went further. Both forget that they were still on the beach and that some water Pokémon were looking at them. Silver gasped, but didn't moan. Lance thought that it was because that he wanted to control those sounds, but with Lance that would be difficult. As the Champion was going to let Silver forget everything about it. After of course he asked how he got the scars, but it was to early for that. First let Silver get a taste of the feeling and then ask.

Lance moved back to the left nipple, while his right hand played with the other one. Lance his left hand roamed across Silver's body. He knew that on beach, making love with someone, could be terrible. So he was glad that he took this Secret Base. Before you wonder if Lance had planned this… Then let me answer that for you. Yes Lance planned this 2 moths ago, so that Silver showed his body… More was not the planning… No, really nothing else went on in Lance his perverted mind, except the idea of screwing Silver in the Secret base. He hoped that it also would show Silver that the redhead was beautiful no matter how he looked and that the Champion truly loved him. The older male thought that it was time to get them in the secret base. He went of Silver and picked him up with ease. _'He is too skinny for his own good. A note to myself: let Silver eat more._' Said Lance to himself.

In the secret base were pillows scattered around a large mat. He laid Silver down and kissed him on his mouth. Lance slowly asked him for permission and Silver complied with ease. Lance was sure that Silver never was pleasured like this. You could here that from the quiet moans he gave. He slowly moved his hands down to Silver's crotch and he was happy that he pleasured Silver. And then something went off in Lance's head. The fact that the Pokédex holder had pleasured him many times, showed him that he knew how to give someone pleasure, but not really how to receive it. He was in a was with himself. Go on with teasing Silver and then stop or stop right now? In the end the second choice won and he stopped his ministrations. First ask he thought, before he had a very angry Silver on his head. He stopped his ministrations and whispered in Silver's ear.

"I will go on later but first, how did you receive those scars?"He asked demanding, but without a good reason Silver found it sounding very seductive. Lance didn't try to give Silver a change. He knew that the trainer would try to change the subject. He saw it already in the silver eyes.

He felt the boy try to get away. Silver tried to kick and hit Lance, everything just to get out of this situation. He didn't want to tell him about it, but why couldn't the Dragon master not understand that? Lance tried to get a hold of Silver and after a short struggle he had the trainer in a strong hold. He kissed Silver's lips and nipped at them in a sigh to open. Silver didn't want to lose control once again and tried to keep it mouth shut. The Dragon master didn't want to know anything about that and pinched in Silver's left nipple. Silver let out a gasp and Lance deepened the kiss. Silver, against his will, moved along. What Lance didn't expected was that Silver would bite him. He pulled back and looked at the smug look on his lovers face.

Lance grinned. 'If Silver want to play it that way, then he will get it like that.' Silver didn't liked the predator look on Lance and tried to crawl away. He did move, but he didn't get far before Lance was again on top of him. He kissed in the younger one's neck and licked slowly to his left nipple. There he licked and bit softly on the flesh, while his other hand was softly pinching the other one. He moved his left hand down to the hem of Silver's pants and rubbed the hardening length. Silver gasped. His mind and body wasn't used to such a feeling and slowly he drowned in the pleasure. He still tried to fight, but soon he lost it and only tried to get more friction.

Lance, the sadist that he was, stopped once again with his ministrations after he saw that Silver was enjoying it and wanted more of the feeling. He once again went to his ear and this time he whispered seductively "So do you want more? Or should I stop?"

"Nhhn… Do-don't stop… No.. I me-mean stop!" Silver was in a war with himself. He wanted the feeling to continue, but at the same time it needed to stop. "Tell me Silver, how did you get those scars." The Champion tried once again.

"I won't tell you." Groaned Silver. Then Lance had an idea. And he started to touch Silver once again. This time he didn't stop when Silver was gone in pleasure. Instead he kept going on. He was now rubbing Silver's length through his jeans and the young trainer was gone in pleasure. Lance tried to see if his idea worked.

"Silver, you like this do you?" He asked while continue his movements. "Yes.. Y-yes I d-do." Gasped Silver out. Lance tried something else, this time in his curious side. He wanted to know how Silver got the scars and so he asked it. By now he slowly unbuttoned Silver's jeans and he was moving his hand inside his boxers. Silver let out a quite hard moan and moved his hand to quiet the moans down. Lance moved Silver's jeans with a little bit of help from the said redhead.

"How did you get those scars Silver. I only try to help you and I think you like the way I help you, am I right?" Lance grinned, but when he looked at the fiery redhead's face he, himself, become aroused. Silver had a nice pinkish red blush on his face and his eyes were half lidded, hand still in front of his mouth, while the quiet, lovely moans came out of it.

Lance stilled his hand to take a good look on that face, to remember it and then moved his hands again. "Yes, I like this… way of help." Moaned Silver out. Lance grinned and slowly licked his lover's nipple, while playing with the other one, with help of his hand. "You didn't answered my other question." He said and then continued sucking on his nipple.

"I received them..AHH… in my youth. Some.. Nhhh… At the hand of my… LANCE!"Silver didn't continue and Lance gave a small squeeze on the trainer's length to tell him more. Silver understood the hint and tried to speak, but that was more difficult than he had expected. He tried to speak, even with his mind going hazy and eventually he could talk again. "I received some at the hand of my father…Hmmm…and some at the hand of the Mask of Ice…" At the end of the sentence, Silver let out a loud moan because Lance was done with playing and engulfed Silver's length his hot mouth.

Lance sucked and licked at the trainer's length, enjoying the taste of Silver. He took Silver deeper and played with his balls. Silver couldn't took more of the pleasure and warned Lance that he was about to come. Lance kept on sucking and soon Silver came. Lance swallowed it and then looked up and smiled at Silver. "Are you going to tell me more out of yourself or do I have to fuck it out of you?" He inquired with a feral grin. Silver looked at him and then looked down. It was nothing like the fiery trainer to look so down and Lance didn't like the look too. He kissed the younger man and smiled after the kiss tenderly at him. He took Silver in his arms and talked sweet nothings and hoped that the boy would talk, out of himself.

"When I was 5 my father began to punish me without a reason. Most of the time just for his sick pleasure and soon I was taken away by the Mask of Ice. He would punish me if I didn't pleasure him the way he wanted it." Silver quieted down and didn't say anything. "How would they punish you?" Lance didn't really wanted to know, but he knew he had too. He grinned and grabbed with his right hand unnoticeable a bag where he had put some lube and condoms in. What? Don't look weird, Lance had planned this all along, but he hoped that it would also relax Silver more. He knew that Silver enjoyed the pleasure and he would get more and enjoy more, he just had to bite through a little bit of pain. He put some lube on his fingers and warned Silver before slipping a finger in his hole.

Silver groaned. He felt uncomfortable and tried to get it out of him. "Relax Silver, talk farther. With what punished they you?" Lance asked while moving his finger back and forward. He slowly went faster and soon he added a second one. He kissed the younger redhead's neck en licked on a pulse point.

"My fat- Father.. Would use a stick or… Ahh .. a whip. Depended on his mood. Most of the t-times… He u-use-used a whip.. Ahh Lance there!" Yelled Silver as Lance hit his prostate. Lance hit the prostate for a few times before he slipped his third and last finger inside him. "What… and what did the Mask of Ice use on you."Lance was breathing heavy. Silver just didn't know how much effect he had on him, when he was panting that hot in his ear. Lance groaned when Silver moved with him on his fingers. Just a little bit longer and then Silver was ready. Lance didn't want to hurt his lover, since it was probably his first time.

"The Mask of Ice used his Pokémon and… hmmm…they bit me most of the times. He once attacked me with a.. AHH...Dragon Pokémon, but I can't remember.. Nhn.. which one since I went unconscious right after the attack." The words came out with a lot of trouble. Most of them were whispers and groans, but Lance could understand Silver. Lance finally agreed that Silver was ready. He took of his shorts, with the help of Silver and did the condom on his length. He added some lube and then looked at Silver for a O.k. Silver nodded and with the help of Lance he felt the length enter him. They both waited until Silver gave the movement that they could move.

After a few minutes, that felt for Lance like a few hours, Silver began to move with the help of Lance. The Champion like the feeling to be deep inside Silver. He smiled an kissed Silver's neck and played with his nipples. Slowly they moved faster and while still licking, biting, sucking one nipple with his mouth and teasing, pinching the other one with his hand he tried to get Silver to enjoy it more. He moved his right hand down across the belly of Silver and slowly moved to a prize, that once more needed to be claimed. The moved his hand on the length with the same pace as his thrust. He didn't take long for Silver to come. The thrust became more erratic and after five thrust, Lance came. Both were out of breath and looked each other in the eyes before they kissed. This was the only moment of him and Silver that they didn't get a fight or a discussion. For once they were just happy and at ease with each other.

He took a towel and cleaned Silver and himself. He pulled out of Silver end threw the condom away. He then went back to Silver, only to see that all this had taken his toll of the trainer. He grabbed a blanket and lay down with Silver. He moved the blanket just good enough that they hadn't it cold or warm. He took Silver in his arms and then slowly fell asleep. The last thought of Lance was '_Sorry Silver, but there is only one __seme__ and that is me."_


End file.
